


this is how harrow discovers that god plays tetris

by melodies_from_beyond



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Book: Harrow the Ninth (Locked Tomb Trilogy), Gen, Harrow the Ninth Spoilers (Locked Tomb Trilogy), John being a normal person, Lighthearted, brief peaceful moment in the mithraeum, god plays tetris, harrow doesn't understand tablet games, so THAT's what he does on his tablet all the time, tetris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodies_from_beyond/pseuds/melodies_from_beyond
Summary: God is always on his tablet. Like, always. So Harrow decides it's time to figure out what's taking up so much of his time and he's playing some weird game. It's called Tetris and he seems to be addicted.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	this is how harrow discovers that god plays tetris

You were sitting in a quiet room in the Mithraeum, holding a lukewarm, watery mug of tea. The ceramic was warm on your palms. The gentle throbbing of the station’s life support systems created a soothing background ambiance, but you were indifferent to it. It was just noise. 

Across from you, God sat, one skinny black-socked ankle resting on his knee, tapping on his tablet. His tea was untouched, but his biscuit was gone. 

You stared at him, your mind chewing on the past information you’d gathered on him. But something bothered you. 

You still didn’t know what he did on his tablet. 

He spent a large portion of his time tapping on it. It didn’t seem mindless, but it wasn’t forceful, or angry, but focused and deliberate, like he was performing surgery on a flat object. 

So you leaned over, careful not to spill your tea, and studied the glowing screen. 

It was … not what you expected. 

Colorful shapes drifted across the surface until they stopped on one end, where a smattering of the interlocking shapes coagulated. It hurt to look at. 

Your face scrunched up in disbelief. This is what the Emperor Undying has done for the past nine thousand years?

‘Oh. This, Harrowhark, is a game called Tetris,’ Said God. He tapped a moving blue bar, and it rotated before halting on the collection. Another piece appeared, and you were mesmerized as God tapped on the shapes to make them interlock. It seemed to serve no greater purpose other than amusement. 

It was a pointless game. You didn’t get it. And, of course, God noticed. He always noticed. 

‘Would you like to try?’ Said God, holding out his tablet, looking at you with those obsidian eyes. He seemed to find your knee-jerk reaction of freezing in place worth a chuckle, as he laughed while you glared at him. 

‘Perhaps not,’ God then said, before returning to what he called Tetris. You drew back into the couch, mental walls up, taking a minuscule sip of your tea-water. This was too much strangeness for one sitting.

God playing games on his tablet like an ordinary person. Who knew. 

‘Don’t forget to eat your biscuit, Harrowhark.’

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of John playing Tetris on his tablet belongs to darlingofdots, and the John playing games on his tablet (candy crush, tetris, etc) really isn't my idea at all, more a shared headcanon, so this idea belongs to many people. and, of course, thank you to cmbdragon666 for wanting him to play Tetris, as this fic wouldn't exist if not for your little comment about wanting to see it. This was fun to write. 
> 
> Thank you fellow locked tomb fans!


End file.
